


Skeld 0.3

by fadedinnocence



Series: Cut the Lights [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedinnocence/pseuds/fadedinnocence
Summary: Cyan's body was found. Someone murdered her. The crew comes together. Some outraged, some brokenhearted. The crew works to find out who the murderer could possibly be so they can rid themselves of the problem.
Series: Cut the Lights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141415
Kudos: 2





	Skeld 0.3

**Author's Note:**

> * no sex or romance in this chapter - just a lot of chatting.

“The body was found in communications.” 

The room was silent as White read off his report to the crew. Yellow was crying into Brown’s shoulder, unable to gather herself… she lost her ‘sister’ after all. Brown’s hand ran over Yellow’s back as her shoulders shook from the force of her sobs. 

White’s eyes were hidden behind the gleam in his glasses. He had a tight grip on the file he read from and everyone else was … very quiet.

At least until Green spoke up, slamming his hands against the tabletop as he stood. “/The BODY/? That body— had a name! Cyan! She was one of our own and now she—“ He had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep from yelling or maybe he was stopping before anyone could hear his voice crack under the weight of his emotions. 

White swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing as he did so. He cleared his throat so after and continued.   
“Cyan was found in communications, confirmed dead by myself. Blue was on security watching the cameras and saw no suspicious activity however, it is clear now that something has come aboard our ship and intends to do us harm. Based on the injuries I’ve examined, it’s easy to see that she was stabbed several times over… the knife was found nearby but no fingerprints were found.” 

“So… a person did this? Someone on our crew?” Red questioned, his eyes moving about the room cautiously. 

White followed his gaze, “So it seems.” 

“But — why would someone do this?” Yellow asked, rubbing at her left eye. 

“It’s starting to look like there may be someone aboard trying to sabotage us…” White theorized. “So, we need to figure out who among us is actually part of the crew… and who is an imposter. Where was everyone today?” 

Blue spoke up first, “I was watching the cameras.” 

“And you didn’t see anything?” Red questioned, his supernova eyes burning into the security guard. 

“No… I mean, nothing that could have been seen as suspicious.” Blue responded, thinking back. 

“I was with Green. We were in navigation.” Lime responded, his eyes lifting to look at Green who still had his hand over his mouth. 

Purple huffed, blowing his bangs out of his face. “I was with Brown. We were fueling the engines.” 

“That’s right.” Brown confirmed.

Yellow then spoke up, “I found Pink and Black in the lab. I was looking for Cyan so we could take the trash.” 

I immediately felt the heat return to my face as I nodded. “Black came— err .. He .. He came /in/ to assist me. With.. the plants.” My stammering caused some raised eyebrows. 

“You don’t sound so sure…” Orange commented.

“She was with me.” Black defended, practically growling. “Where were /you/, Orange?” 

Orange opened his mouth. “Uhh—“ 

His hesitation pulled all the attention away from me. Everyone was tense. 

“I was —- priming the shields.” Orange muttered, looking nervous. 

“Isn't the shield module next to communications?” Purple pointed out, causing Orange to suck in a sharp breath. 

Orange twisted towards him. “YES! It IS! But I didn’t do it! I could never! I … I lo—“ His eyes were red, stinging and glistening with tears. 

Yellow’s eyes widened. “You loved her.. you were always .. sending her cute notes.” Her eyes then shifted to the others. “So.. it wouldn’t …” She trailed off for a moment before pausing— “Red.. I passed you in the Cafeteria. You seemed to be in a hurry.” 

All eyes, including my own moved to Red. 

“Admin.” He responded without missing a beat. “I was going to transfer some data. I looked at the map though.. I saw two people enter communications. Then one left..” He shot a look back to Orange who looked mortified. 

There was a weight in the room. One that caused my stomach to twist into knots. How could we possibly know what the truth was? 

Black finally spoke up again. “We should vote.” 

White gave this idea a moment of thought before nodding once. “Alright then. No speaking once voting starts…” 

Everyone’s names were listed off and hands were raised- the voting was done transparently. White decided this was the best way. Honestly, I’m not sure why… this only seemed to make people more skeptical of each other. The tension was so thick in the air I thought I was going to choke on it. To me, the vote was between two people. Orange, who, despite his supposed love for Cyan seemed to have the shakiest alibi and Red. 

Something about Red’s tone made me squirm. Or maybe it was the way he threatened everyone with his eyes during the voting. Either way, when his name was finally called I raised my hand. Yellow raised her hand too. Sadly, it was just the two of us and I immediately regretted it. Red burned a hole through us with his gaze and when my name was called, he raised his hand. In my shock, I gasped but he didn’t look like he felt anything about the vote. Black visibly tensed, his jaw setting as his eyes narrowed at the other crewmate. Then there was Orange. Everyone else raised their hand and it was obvious who the winner of this vote was. 

Winner may not have been the best word for it. Not at all actually. After the voting was finished and Orange realized that nearly everyone thought he was the murderer— he began to shake. White, Black and Blue decided that the body… as well as the threat… should be disposed of. 

“YOURE ALL MAKING A MISTAKE! You — You can’t just—- Wait! No!” He struggled as they detained him. Black carried Cyan’s cold body behind the others as they made their way to the airlock. Everyone watched, expressions a myriad of different emotions.   
Yellow sobbed, tagging along after Black before dusting a farewell kiss over Cyan’s forehead. 

“I’m so so sorry. I’ll miss you so much..” She whispered before taking a step back.

I watched in horror as Orange was tossed in with the body. The door sliding shut in front of him.

He rushed forward, pounding his hands against the glass. “IT WASN'T ME! You’ve got to believe me!” His voice cracked, and he glanced back at the other door, shaking while his hands groped about for something to hold onto. 

White pushed the button and the other door opened. Orange didn’t have time to scream again as he was ripped from the ship and launched into the cold vastness of space with Cyan’s body.


End file.
